


Half Of What You Think Of Me

by vexutopia



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Derek Morgan - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Open Relationship, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: When Derek Morgan finds out about Spencer’s open relationship, he isn’t happy. Not because Spencer is queer, but because Derek isn’t the one who makes him smile like that.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Ethan, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Half Of What You Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this should be a one shot or something I continue.

New Orleans really was a beautiful place. The beads and aftershock of Mardi Gras was scattered around the street Derek walked on. He checked his phone every so often, until he reached the bar his long-distance girlfriend prompted him to meet her at. With the case having reached an end, Hotch had given them the freedom to stay for Mardi Gras or leave. Derek, Spencer, and Emily decided to stay. JJ had to go home for personal business, and Rossi and Hotch had their own business to attend to. When Derek told Cherie that he was in town, she was thrilled, and they agreed to meet at a bar. It wasn’t busy because it was rather early, but Derek took a seat anyway. He sat at a table and rested his elbows on it. He texted Cherie once, then decided to give her time. Maybe she was just nervous. He took the time to look around. A jazz bar was nice for a first date, the music had already began, and it had Derek swaying in his seat. It was cut short, however, when he heard a laugh. A familiar chuckle. He turned towards the bar, and he tried not to fall out of his seat at what he saw.

Spencer sat at the bar next to some black haired guy, fawning all over him and laughing like he never heard anything funny in his life. Spencer wore his usual get-up, slacks with sweater over his shoulders, but his hands were on the man’s knee, and they both looked more than comfortable with it. Derek watched with gritted teeth as the man leaned forward, kissed near Spencer’s ear, and leaned back. Every part of him wanted to fly off the handle. Who was that guy? Why was he touching Reid like that? Derek looked at them, hunted for any signs of distress, but it was clear that Spencer was in full control of the situation. He moved one hand from the man’s knee and laid in on his forearm, and with his thumb he _caressed_ the stranger’s skin. Derek tried not to look like he was staring, so he turned away. He texted Cherie, who had not arrived, and flew out of there far faster than he came.

Another instance of seeing Spencer with a man occurred in DC. Rossi had invited them out for drinks after the end to a very grueling case. And Spencer, who would usual deny, was first to climb into the car with Garcia; who offered him a ride. Now at the bar, Derek was dancing with a few people, grinding and whatnot, when Spencer caught his eye. He was talking to someone. Spencer was leaned against the wall, sipping at his soda and staring up at the man from underneath his long eyelashes. Long eyelashes? Was Spencer wearing makeup. Derek would have ignored it and kept with the rhythm if Spencer had not led the man’s hand to his waist. They started moving against one another in the dim corner, but Derek’s new friends distracted him. Derek wondered for a moment, about the man in New Orleans. Spencer had never presented himself as someone who would hop from one person to the other. So what was going on?

A confrontation needed to happen. It took weeks for Derek to muster up the courage, and it was only after he watched Spencer flirt with some hotel worker. They were in LA for a case, and Spencer had been handed the key to his and Derek’s room. On the way to the elevator, a guard smiled at Spencer, and the agent winked at the man. An hour later Spencer went back down to the lobby to talk with him. Meanwhile, Derek paced the floor. When Spencer returned, looking tired and smelling faintly of sweat, Derek spoke.

”What’s going on with you?”

”What?” Spencer froze, “What do you mean?”

”First the guy in New Orleans. Then the guy in DC. Now some rando in California? Reid, I’ve never known you as one to sleep around. So what’s the big idea?”

”What?” Spencer laughed. _Laughed._

_“_ This isn’t funny, Reid. You need to tell me what’s happening.”

”The guy in New Orleans is my boyfriend, Ethan. He and I are in an open relationship. He knows about all the guys I flirt with.”

”Do you sleep with them?” Derek asked.

”Sometimes.” Spencer crossed his arms, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Spencer, kid, I-“ Derek sighed, “I’m not judging you. I mean, I don’t care if you’re gay. I was just worried. Y’know, wondering why you were sleeping around.”

”You do it,” Spencer argued, “Weren’t you with that girl from New Orleans for like a month? Then you broke up. And you’ve been taking women home. When I do it it’s concerning?”

”I didn’t mean for you to take offense from it,” Derek began, “It’s different when I do it.”

”How?”

Derek was on dangerous ground now. He hadn’t any clue how he got to this point, with Spencer staring at him angrily, arms crossed. His brows were narrowed, and his weight was shifted onto one foot. Derek watched his tongue dart out and quickly soften his already swollen lips. Spencer hadn’t ever really been _angry_ with Derek before, so seeing him in this new light made Derek feel light-headed. Since when was Spencer someone that attracted him? Was it knowing he had a boyfriend? It couldn’t be, Derek wasn’t into that. Perhaps it was jealousy, but having feelings for Spencer felt even more dangerous than having him pissed.

”How, Morgan?” Spencer repeated.

”It’s just different. I care about you, kid. I was worried that this was a coping mechanism for something bigger.”

”Oh,” Spencer relaxed, “Well it’s not. It’s just hook-ups, Morgan. I’m careful, and I always make them use protection. I’m safe, I get regular check-ups and everything. Ethan wouldn’t have agreed to an open relationship if I was reckless.”

”That was Ethan?” Derek gasped, “What? Piano player, drop-out Ethan?”

”I guess?” Spencer’s brows narrowed again, “ _He’s_ my boyfriend, Morgan. The rest of them don’t mean anything.”

”You promise you’re being safe?”

Spencer rolled his eyes playfully. He moved forward and hugged Derek, who felt his heart leap to his throat. Derek smelled the other man on him, and though he wanted nothing more than to replace all their touches, Spencer was his friend, and that was all.

”I swear, Morgan.” Spencer laughed, “Do I come off as someone who would be reckless?”

”No.” Derek ruffled his hair, “Of course not, kid.”


End file.
